In the manufacture of paper, fabric belts are employed in the papermaking machines, such fabric belts may be formed from an endless loop which is woven as an endless loop or may be formed as flat segments whose ends are joined by a seam. Both methods have distinct advantages and disadvantages, typically endless belts are more complex to manufacture and more difficult to install. Installation of such endless belts or loops often requires partial disassembly of the papermaking machine for insertion. Such endless belts are employed however, because they do not have a seam which can effect product quality. Belts formed as flat segments whose ends are joined by a seam are much simpler to install in a papermaking machine. However, insertion of a pintle yarn or yarns which are employed to close the seam can be a difficult task. Also, the seam area can often result in undesirable marks on the product. Often, such pintle yarn or yarns are shaped for example flat or round having a flat side and two pintle yarns are employed one being inserted from each side of the belt. The proper alignment of the pintle within the fabric seam can be difficult to obtain, especially when pintles of other than circular cross sections are employed.
In the past, wire guides or leads have been attached to pintle yarns to assist in threading the pintle yarn through the fabric seam. Such guide wires were relatively stiff in comparison to the pintle yarn to make insertion easier. However, the attachment of a long relatively stiff guide wire to a pintle yarn results in a combination which is difficult to handle. Often, the guide wire and/or the attached pintle yarn can become tangled or kinked. Problems with tangling are especially prevalent when pintles with other than a round cross section are being employed which require a specific orientation within the seam. In order to properly orient the pintle in the seam, it is often necessary to remove the guide wire and start over, resulting in a free guide wire and pintle which easily becomes tangled or kinked.